The Ghost of McCastle McDuckula
The Ghost of McCastle McDuckula is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon series of "Count Duckula" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 15th November 1988 Summary Count Duckula gets his castle refurbished and tuned up, since it is in need of repair. So, Igor, Nanny, and Count Duckula use the car to travel to the Glen Sparrows Hotel in Scotland. What Duckula does not know is that they are not heading to the Glen Sparrows Hotel, but to Castle McDuckula to visit his uncle Rory McDuckula. Igor is taking him there so that his master would become a real vampire, without letting his master know about the secret. While at Castle McDuckula there is a ghost that lives there. Extended Plot Background Music Cues *"Saw Theme" (KPM-0082. Track 28) by William Trytel. *"Ghosts and Ghouls" (KPM-0130. Track 33) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Castle of Kelvingove" (BR-0081. Track 25) by David Snell. *"Hide and Seek" (KPM-0063. Track 37) by Richard Allen Harvey. *"Turkey Trot" (KPMLP-1320) by John Longmire. *"Lumbering Giant" (KPM-0130. Track 51) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Scream and Scream Again" by Tim Souster. *"Sinister Street No. 2" by Peter Francklyn. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula and the Green Loch Ness Monster. *Jack May as Igor and the Tower of London Ghost. *Brian Trueman as Nanny and Rory McDuckula. *Jimmy Hibbert as Dr. Von Goosewing and the Blue Loch Ness Monster. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by Ben Turner. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animated by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Background Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervisor: Paloma Antón. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Trivia *Rory McDuckula is a vampirised version of Scrooge McDuck from the Disney franchise. *This episode marks the only appearances of Rory McDuckula and the Tower of London ghost in the series. *First episode of the show that does not feature Transylvania or Castle Duckula. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1988 episodes